


Selfish Tendencies

by witchslullaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, First Date, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So does Steve, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Tony appreciation, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a crush, stony shopping, they think it's unrequited but they're just dummies, third person narration but mainly in tony's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchslullaby/pseuds/witchslullaby
Summary: Just then, in the quiet of it all, Tony was realizing what a big hassle it was going to be to try and not kiss Steve tonight.Or: Steve and Tony decide to spend a midnight under the stars to amend an argument.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Selfish Tendencies

Tony Stark hadn’t been out of the lab in days. He had been working on— well, Steve didn’t quite know. He just knew that Tony was working on something and it was far beyond anything Captain America could conceive. And everyone would go in and out to talk to Tony, to bring him food, to check on him to make sure he wasn’t dead— everyone except for the most motherly avenger himself. 

It wasn’t like Steve wasn’t worried, if anything he was the most worried out of the bunch. But the two had gotten in an argument just a day before Tony shut himself in the workshop and landed themselves in a situation where both thought not talking was the best strategy. And, to be honest, Steven found himself getting restless with the pettiness that stirred inside of him and growled at even the mere thought of speaking to the billionaire.

There seemed to be a schedule going, people coming in every five or six hours or whenever food needed to be demanded. But everyone left. Everyone except Tony and Steve, who weren’t on speaking terms.

Tony didn’t know they were gone, of course, whenever someone went in he only half-listened to whatever they were talking about. Of course, that half of a listen was dedicated to making sure he could get a snarky comment or two in during the five minute conversations.

And Steve didn’t know either thanks to the fact that no one invited him. However, it made sense, after all, every single avenger seemed to get along perfectly fine except for Steve and Tony. Maybe they were just tired of the boys’ bullshit and had to get away from it. Lord only knows how much Steve would grunt and complain when Tony was mentioned if he was invited to come along. 

The alarming part about their departure was that they hadn’t been back for twelve hours and, by the looks of it, there was no war going on that needed attention. So, the group really had left the two feuding men all alone.

Steve really didn’t know how much Tony had eaten and that the hatred the two currently had going on was probably enough to get Tony to reject any food offered to him by Rogers himself. But, as angry as Cap currently was, he wasn’t going to let Tony starve to death.

Two knocks. It’s all it took for Tony Stark to say come in. Of course, he was expecting someone else. Someone who wasn’t Steve Rogers.

“So, you just broke the whole not speaking thing,” the blonde stated as he made his way into the room and to the opposite side of Tony’s workbench. Tony finally looked up, dropping his blowtorch and pulling off the welding mask he wore.

If Tony were feuding with anyone else he would say it was a surprise that the other made the first move into neutral grounds. However, the billionaire was labeled as a genius for good reasons and he could predict that Cap would be the bigger man. After all, he was the pettiest and yet sweetest man to grace New York. (Also, the hottest, Tony couldn’t forget the last part even if he tried. Believe me, he tried real hard.)

“You broke it, Capsicle, right when you knocked on that door and walked that pretty little head of yours right on in here.”

The statement made Steve blush, not because it was coming from Tony’s mouth—no, he’d have to be on his deathbed to admit that—but because the word ‘pretty’ was something the man didn’t often hear directed towards him. He had to admit he favored being called pretty over being called hot or sexy or a Daddy, which Steve learned meant something far different than the definition he grew up with. (Especially when it left Tony’s lips.)

“No, technically, you spoke to me and I think ‘not speaking’ implies that neither of us our using our lips and tongues in a way that is directed towards one another.”

At that, Tony found himself smirking and cocking his eyebrow, “And you scold me for my language.” It was a joy to be able to tease Steve again, whenever they got into fights that was what he missed the absolute most. No other Avenger was as entertaining as Steven Grant Rogers.

“You know what I meant, Stark.” Steve snapped through his prominent blush and began to direct his attention elsewhere. His eyes finally settled on a smorgasbord that had yet to be touched. “Don’t like your food?”

“Love it, actually, just too good to touch.”

Nodding, Steve turned his attention to the brunette. “What are you making anyway?”

“A time machine, to go back to when your head wasn’t so far up your ass.”

“Hey!” Steve scolded loud enough to make Tony jump back (which he would never admit to when confronted), “language.” The phrase, although unwillingly, went straight to Tony’s dick and had him (for once) blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl. 

“Oh right, I forgot that you’re from the land before time and can’t stand one fucking swear word,” Tony retorted. 

After a couple of moments a sigh escaped the blonde’s lips and he stood. “Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Are you hungry?” Again. Firmer.

“I said no.”

“And I asked if you are hungry. Now, give me an honest answer, Stark.”

“Starved.”

It made Steve smile (and that smile would make Tony’s heart rate increase) and before he could even think he was walking around the bench and holding his hand out to Tony.

“You’re the old man, I don’t need help standing.”

A frown was back on Steve’s lips, “I thought it was a nice gesture.”

In mock resentfulness Tony reached his hand out to grab Steve’s and let the tall blonde pull him up until he was standing. “It is a nice gesture,” he grunted out once the blonde let go.

“We should get changed.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I thought it would be fun to go undercover. Like we were on a mission or something— it’s stupid never—“

“Go get changed, Rogers, I’ll put on my best damn disguise.”

And Steve shot a grin that made Tony’s heart do something he didn’t think it was capable of.

Steve, of course, was in the car first. All that man did was throw on a dark hoodie and a black hat. (He also grabbed two pillows and a king sized blanket and stuffed it in the trunk, but that was nothing Tony knew about.) Tony, on the other hand, made sure to brush his teeth and wash his face (and his body with a rag) before pulling on a blue jacket and hat. Oh, and don’t forget his aviator sunglasses. He put those on as well.

Finally in the car, Tony smiled and gripped the wheel in anticipation. Oh, he actually missed driving this car around. Maybe he should get out of the house more… And maybe go out with Steve more because (for some damn reason) he was having a little bit of fun with him before they were even doing anything.

“So, Cap, what restaurant are you taking me to for our first date? Personally, I’m a pepperoni New York pizza kind of guy but I’m up for anything you’ll put in my mouth.” And, boy, did Tony mean anything. 

Part of Steven wanted to play at this side of Stark for once. Tony Stark was being complicit (and slightly sexual). Complicity was a characteristic of the man that didn’t come out much and teasing might ruin the fun that was waiting to happen. Steve pushed this teasing part of him down and failed to draw any attention to it, “I actually was thinking the grocery?”

Stark’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity. He didn’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping. 

“Or even a gas station.”

“I’m not sure I’m following, Steve.”

It was the first time Stark used his name in what seemed to be like a long while and it had Steven melting. He was scared he’d be stuck to the seat especially when Tony was so close he was being scorched. Nothing sounded more right on Tony Stark’s lips. But he would never admit that to the man so easily. 

With a forced breath the blond finally responded: “Well, I mean, if we go to a gas station we can pick up food that we don’t have to make and then we can… I don’t know, pig out in some open area or parking lot. But I could cook for you, too. Hence the whole, grocery store part.”

Tony was smiling. He couldn’t stop because this man was not only the first to actually attempt to get him out of the lab, but the first one to ask him what he wanted and not just give him a ham and cheese sandwich. (Thor brought him six in total and at this point Stark is sure that’s the only food the Asgardian can make). Steven Grant Rogers was really the kindest soul to grace this great earth and Tony was going to lose every ounce of control if he continued to emanate this kindness.

“I think that a trip to the gas station would be nice. I haven’t been inside one in ages,” and with that they headed off.

Tony was maneuvering his way to the gas station with ease and excitement, because this date (well, it wasn’t a date… but can’t a man dream?) topped all the ones he went on with Pepper. And all they were doing currently was driving.

“You haven’t shaved,” Tony noted after a minute of silence. The other man only nodded in response, he was busying himself by looking out of the window and watching the streetlights flash by. “Are you growing it out or just neglecting it?”

“I might shave it again, I mean it’s a bit of stubble and it’s nowhere near a full beard. But I’ve also considered just letting it grow out, see where it takes me?”

One hand reached out, eyes still on the road, and went to run it’s fingertips over Steve’s jaw. It was an odd reaction to the answer, but at this point Steve wasn’t going to question Stark because the man was fairly unpredictable. (Or perhaps Steve was just too daft to catch the way the genius thought of him.)

“I’d like to see you with a beard.”

And, once again not thinking, the blonde responded: “Then I’ll grow it out until you tell me not to.” Giving Stark that luxury would probably be a mistake and Steve was already questioning his decision.

“Want to listen to music?”

Pursing his lips, the taller male once again nodded. “Good, I have a great selection.”

After a couple seconds of fiddling a familiar tune was blasting. One Steve had blocked from his memory in complete and utter embarrassment. “Star Spangled Man”.

“Please turn it off.” Tony was only singing louder, more obnoxiously. “Stark! Turn it off!” The subject shook his head no and grinned bigger as he rounded the corner. “Tony,” softer, pleading, “please.”

Tony wanted to hear his name come out of Steve’s lips more often. His first name in specific. And because he loved the sound of it so much he happily obliged. Steve’s voice saying his name (and even that little please at the end), now that was music. Boy, would he love to hear that song while it laid beneath him. Maybe above, the man wasn’t too picky when it came to his taste in music.

Turning off the literal music showed a clear perk in Steve and lead to the figurative music being turned off as well. However, it was in perfect time for Tony to pull into the gas station.  
Steve’s hand was on the handle and quickly was caught by Tony leaning across the entire car just to pull the blonde back, “Wait.” And Steve did.

Tony dove into the middle compartment before pulling out a glasses case containing a pair of sunglasses. Typically, if this were Bruce or Natasha or Clint, Tony would hand the glasses case over to the person in his passenger side and instruct him to put them on. But, a crush that Tony often neglects to recognize burned deep and he let his hands open the case and pull out a pair of sunglasses before sliding them onto Steve. It made Steve smile goofily, a smile he hadn’t given many men the pleasure of seeing unless he was drunk (and getting drunk was no longer an option for him). 

“It’s nighttime.”

“So? I thought we were undercover.”

Steve blushed, opened the door completely and got out. Leaning down, the man lifted up his glasses to reveal his eyes before winking and responding with a quick: “Come on, Robert.” 

Steve didn’t play around. He wasn’t playful like this. He was stone cold and never got that playful tone, not that that was unattractive it was just the norm. This was a new side of Steve. A side he craved to see more often and was going to devote the rest of his life to pulling out more often.

Finally pulling himself out of the car, Stark grinned and nodded at his favorite avenger (sorry, Bruce), “On my way, Christopher.” When both the men stepped inside Tony pulled the hood up over his head and grabbed a basket before handing Steve one as well. “Divide and conquer. Get as many energy drinks as you can fit in this basket, I’m grabbing the food.”

“What if I don’t like what you grab?”

“Oh, please, Chris. You’ll enjoy anything I put in your mouth.”

Tony scurried away from the tallest man and towards one of the many food aisles but could hear a laugh and a “You have to stop saying that to me!” And despite the innuendo, the Star Spangled Man made his way to the refrigerators and began filling them with random energy drinks he saw Tony drink before and a couple of waters for himself.

The man turned, licking his lips and watching as the short brunette weaved his way through the aisles stuffing more and more food into the basket. Tony laughed at one point, dropping a bag of chips on the floor and picking it back up quickly. The man then turned, making eye contact with the super soldier through the aisle and he let out the biggest smile to ever grace Tony Stark’s lips in a sober state.

“Getting everything you need, Christopher? I’m sure our son would like a little candy treat if you’d like to pick it out.”

Steve tensed, eyebrows shooting up. Kids. So in this backstory he and Tony had adopted (or genetically made) children. He could roll with that. Hell, he wouldn’t mind it being a reality either. 

“Candy might rot his teeth, Robert,” the other man retorted and yet still made his way over to the candy aisle. “You know how much our sweet Peter already hates going to the dentist.” 

It was the aisle right in front of the candy one that Steven—or Chris, at the moment—spotted something that Tony was sure to find funny later.

Tony and Steve met in the front, Steve quickly taking the full basket from the other and placing it in front of the cashier. The shorter male began to peer over Steve’s shoulder only to get a hand placed on his abdomen and slowly push him away. A touch that, for some damn reason, turned on the brunette more than any other touch he ever felt.

“I’m paying,” Tony snapped as the cashier went to take the card from Steve, scaring the poor girl. He grinned apologetically and pushed Steve backwards, shoving his own card at the woman. She took the card in shaking fingers, swiping it and handing it back quickly before Steve picked up the bags and made his way out.

In the car, both men sat awkwardly for a couple seconds while Steve adjusted the bags in the back. The twisting movement that the man did while leaning was something that was just about to drive Tony crazy. Because he could see Steve’s muscles flex under the shirt and he desperately wanted to run his fingers over the abs just to see what they felt like. And he wanted to trace the vein that ran down his forearm.

Steve finally settled, smiling at Tony giddily and pulling off the sunglasses to place them back in their case. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” it was raspy, but with a clearing of the throat Tony was able to voice himself clearly. “Where are we going now?”

Steve licked his lips in a way that had Tony clenching his fists to avoid kissing the lips and feeling that tongue against his own. He knew it was far from what would ever happen, the only reason Tony’s lips would be touched by Steve were if they were being punched.

“Let’s just find a nice open area.”

“That’s gonna take a long time.”

“I have time, I’ve waited longer.”

Tony smiled, nodded. “Well, it’s only twelve-thirty, I guess. The night is still young,” and before he could stop himself the genius added a: “unlike a certain super soldier I know.”

The drive started quiet, neither man talking or bickering. That is until Tony, once again, suggested the idea of playing music. It took a few moments before Steve breathed out a yes and dug through his pocket, “But can I pick?”

“Sure thing, Cap. What you got in mind?”

“I’m supposed to, uhh,” he was flipping through a little black notebook and suddenly he pointed at a word, “I’m supposed to listen to Nirvana.”

“Is that a notebook full of things you missed out on?”

“I mean, only the good things. I just want to be caught up,”

Tony couldn’t stop smiling, Captain America was adorable and it was absolutely undeniable.

“I didn’t know a place like this existed so close.”

“I’m called a genius for a reason, you know,”

The Captain laughed half-heartedly and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “No offence, Stark, but finding the way to a field within New York’s vicinity isn’t exactly the work of genius. Anyone with a GPS can do it.”

The keys were pulled out of the ignition, Stark just humming in response (his way of refusing to acknowledge that Steve was correct). However, Steve didn’t know how well you can see the stars in this part. Stark wondered if Steve knows what it’s like to be surrounded by this silence without threat. He wanted to share this new experience with Steve.

The two men left the car, Tony carrying the bags. “Guess we will have to sit on the grass,” he grunted, placing himself near the front bumper of his car with a huff. 

“Oh shoot, wait, pop the trunk for me!” Steve exclaimed and Tony did so wordlessly, not even bothering to turn and watch as he focused his eyes on the stars above. 

Just then, in the quiet of it all, Tony was realizing what a big hassle it was going to be to try and not kiss Steve tonight. Especially since the stars looked so beautiful and Tony could only imagine the way the moon would compliment Steve’s complexion.

A shuffle was heard and Tony finally directed his eyes to Steve who was making his way to the front of the car and had his burly arms overflowing with a huge comforter. Tony moved to go help, suddenly aware that Steve was doing more than helping him get out of the tower. He was making this intimate. Not sexually, unfortunately, but in the way that he knew the two would probably talk about things. Things they don’t talk about in the daylight.

Tony took the comforter and unfolded his half while Steve unfurled his and they both placed the comforter on the grass a few good feet in front of the car. And while Tony went back to grab the bags and place them on the comforter, Steve retreated to the trunk and brought five pillows to outline the top. 

Finally, both the men settled and began to lay out the food in front of them. Tony had bought hot cheetos, beef jerky, two deli sandwiches, trail mix, and a box of those lofthouse cookies everyone seemed to have an affinity for. Meanwhile, Steve had gathered a collection of water and energy drinks that Tony was sure to burn through over the next few days. 

“Well, this looks like the most appetizing meal I’ve seen in ages, Captain Spandex,” Tony grinned, observing the food in front of them.

“It’s certainly up there as one of the best meals I’ve laid eyes on.”

Steve shamelessly opened the packet of cookies and shoved one in his mouth.

‘God, that man is beautiful,’ Tony thought, ‘even if he will probably devour all those cookies in one go if I let him.’

Like that, the two ate in silence until both were completely satisfied. By the end of the meal, Tony was laying back watching the way Steve moved as he packed up the food into the plastic bags and placed it back in the car. The only thing left on the comforter was Tony, the pillows, and Steve’s water bottle he had been sipping out of.

It was hard for Tony to ignore the worry that this would be it, that they would have barely talked over food, packed up, and filed themselves back into the car to head home. Maybe the intimacy was all in Tony’s head. But instead, Steve joined Tony and laid next to him on their comforter island in the middle of the field.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen stars like this,” the captain finally whispered, as though afraid speaking too loud would ruin the way the stars look in the sky. “Last time I was able to look at the sky like this I was with Buck trying to forget about the war and how I wasn’t allowed to fight with him.”

Tony had almost forgotten that Steve’s life existed as a “post-serum” and “pre-serum” world. Usually, he thought of a “post-ice” and “pre-ice” version instead where Steve was just experiencing two separate but same worlds. He never thought of the two separate but same Steves. 

“Would you do it any differently?” Tony laid back with Steve, aware of the inch of space between their hands and how if he looked at the sky maybe he would stop thinking about the way Steve’s lips moved when he spoke.

“Crashing into the ice or the serum?”

“The serum.”

Steve didn’t think, he didn’t need to because he had thought about undoing it so many times. “No.”

Tony wanted to say “good”, because he loved having Steve with him here. Not just in the 21st century but next to him, putting up with his shit but pushing back in ways others didn’t. However, he realized that a “good” was insensitive because there was probably more depth to how Steve felt about the serum and the ice and dying. Depth that went beyond Tony Stark’s existence in his life.

“If I didn’t go Bucky would’ve died. So would a lot of other people, but Bucky would be tortured and I would’ve— hell, I don’t know if heartbreak kills, but I know I’d be dead because I was alone and I wouldn’t be able to handle the world without him.” 

Tony heard him swallow and he then became aware of the fact that Steve’s fingers were no longer near his. Maybe they are wiping away tears.

“I’m selfish.” Steve finally said, pain spilling into the open air. “I did it to fight. To help. But now I’d go back and do the same thing just to save Buck. I’d rather him die by that fall, fighting with me than torture.”

Tony scoffed, “If you think that’s selfish, you would harshly judge most of my life decisions.” 

He let himself indulge in a selfish act in that moment and turned his head toward Steve who had his eyes trained on the sky. He wasn’t crying, but his eyes shone in a way that made Tony’s heartache. Still, he couldn’t bring his gaze away from Steve.

“Seriously, though, Steve. It doesn’t sound selfish to me—and I know I’m not a role-model for the least selfish people on Earth—but you would go back and do it again to save him. And I’m entirely convinced you would do the exact same things you did in the process. Like beat fucking Nazis.” Tony watched Steve swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing. He thought about what it would feel like to press his lips against it, but stopped it there. “Even then, you’re allowed to be selfish at times. Don’t follow in my footsteps, of course. But… indulging in your desires is a good thing.”

Steve turns to face Tony, his hand moving from his chest down to the place it was before. 

“I would also crash into the ice again,” he breathes deeply, letting his words tumble out together on the exhale, “For more reasons other than being a savior, to be honest. I can’t imagine a world where I didn’t exist in both of these timelines. I can’t imagine a life where I didn’t meet you and all of the others.”

Tony always thought that Steve wouldn’t go back in the ice for them. He’d do it for the world and maybe try and go deeper so that he wouldn’t have to meet Tony who fought with him far too often.

“I’m sorry.” Tony finally spoke.

A grin crossed Steve’s face and he turned on his side to face Tony better. “What?”

Tony was barely able to think, Steve smiling at him like that was going to ruin him and he was willing to let that happen as long as Steve ruined it with him. 

“I didn’t listen to you during the mission and it got you cut up pretty bad, so I’m sorry.”

“You don’t say sorry much.”

“I don’t usually have a reason to.”

“I forgive you, Stark. Besides, I heal fast. Serum and all that. Another reason I’d do it again.”

Steve laid back down, eyes going back to the stars. Meanwhile, Tony soaked up Steve’s image. The way he stared at the sky, the way his eyelashes brushed his cheeks with each blink, the tongue that reached out to wet his lips. Tony finally turned on his side while propping himself up on one arm to look down at Steve.

“I don’t want to ruin us.” Tony whispered before he completely thought.

“You can’t ruin us, Tony.” Steve answered, his words taking up so much space in Tony’s head. 

“You sure?” 

“One hundred percent.”

Tony let himself lean down and brush their lips together before adding any pressure. He thought that he would’ve been pushed away by then, that Steve would’ve definitely accused the man of taking things the wrong way. But, God, this was so right. Especially since Steve was kissing back and just as eager. Steve moved with Tony, following the kiss up to the point where Steve had himself propped on his elbows and was leaning towards Tony. 

When they stopped Steve swore he could see the stars in Tony’s dark eyes. And Tony. Well, Tony was unable to even think about stars or the world because he couldn’t stop thinking about how he kissed Steve Rogers and how he wanted to tattoo that on his forehead so everyone knew that he was worthy of kissing Captain America. Maybe Steve would get a matching one about Iron Man. 

“I, uh, I have something for us. For you.” Steve whispered, unable to pull his eyes away from the stars that were Tony’s eyes.

His hand went to his hoodie pocket and he pulled out a packet that Tony couldn’t quite see right over the shadow his body casted over Steve’s. He liked the idea of covering Steve’s body with his and vice versa. They’d have to do that type of thing more often. 

Steve sat up slowly, giving Tony time to move back so their heads didn’t collide and eventually they were facing each other with their legs criss-crossed. It took a bit, but Tony was able to blink the object into focus. Temporary tattoos. Avenger temporary tattoos.

Tony laughed and moved to grab the package, ripping it open quickly to flip through the sheets of tattoos. Each Avenger had their own sheet and he couldn’t wait to assault Clint with these in his sleep. Tony stopped at Captain America’s page though, looking at the recreations of images paparazzi and reporters surely sold. After all, this had zero profit in the Avengers name as far as Tony knew. 

“Before I ask you this. I need to know if that kiss was a one time thing.” Tony breathed out, aware of how dangerous a question of commitment was.

“Do you want it to be?”

“No!” Tony answered all too fast, making Steve jump back a bit. “Sorry, but, God no. No, I want this to be an everyday thing if I can make it happen. Maybe not the whole midnight trip thing because I know you probably don’t usually stay up this late but I want this to be a thing where I wake up and kiss you. And I go to bed and I kiss you. And then I kiss you in front of paparazzi because they are nosy and they try to pin you with every girl that walks in your line of sight— I want it to keep happening.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, taking in that Tony wanted this more. That someone wanted him more. Everyday even. “I want you more too. Everyday more. But, maybe not completely public in front of paparazzi because I think they are pinning me with some dame down at SHEILD right now and I don’t know how many people believe it, but I look like a real serial dater right now—”

Tony smiled, moving forward and planting a kiss against Steve’s lips, cutting off the words that were coming out. “Well, Steve, can I tattoo your face on my body then?”

Steve laughed and went to grab the water bottle he had wrapped in a couple of napkins to keep from wetting the comforter and responded: “Only if you do me.”

“Oh, Steve, I’ll do you,” Tony responded, ripping out one Captain America and one Iron Man tattoo. 

“You’re lewd.”

Tony looked up, smiled and asked: “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, not in the moment, at least.”

Tony picked his place for his tattoo carefully, trying not to make the space so intimate and uncomfortable that he scared Steve off. Being near the groin or buttocks would give him implications that all I want to do is fuck, he thought, but near the heart promises a forever that we don’t know we have. So he chose his upper arm. Settling for a “wear your heart on your sleeve” type of idea that wouldn’t be too scary if Steve asked why.

Meanwhile, Steve went for the inside of his arm just below the crook of his elbow and together the two of them wetted the napkins and placed the tattoos against their skin with enough pressure from the napkins to leave the tattoos on their skin until friction and water would wear them away.

They were quiet, leaning into each other and letting their breath mix as they both kept their hands against the tattoos. Tony’s unsure of who made the first move but the two were kissing soon again. This was going to be an everyday thing. Tony would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite imagine this to have Steve be in his feelings even if it was for a short time, but I put on my sad playlist and ran with it. Leave kudos & comments so I know what y'all think. Love ya :)


End file.
